Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses-otro camino
by El libro perdido
Summary: Que pasaría si Goku y Vegeta se dan cuenta que la única forma de derrotar a Bills,el dios de la destrucción es usando por segunda ves los pendientes Pothara. ¿Vegetto podrá salvar al planeta tierra?


**Atención **esta historia no es mía, solo la traduje porque es una historia muy original y a mi gusto es bastante buena,por el momento la historia solo tiene 2 capítulos,esperemos que nuestro amigo Mystic Vegito nos siga deleitando con su creatividad. Sin mas que decir espero que les guste.

_ "Pensamientos_"

_-Dialogos_

* * *

_**El regreso de Vegetto**_

A pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, nadie ha sido capaz de compararse con el poder absoluto de Bills, el dios de la destrucción. Goku en Super Sayajin 3, Vegeta, Gotenks,Gohan en su maximo poder, Buu. Todos ellos han intentado detenerlo,pero lo único que han logrado es que Bills juegue con ellos como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

- _Maldición, debe de haber una forma de derrotarlo _- dijo Goku mientras llegaba a los límites de su poder.

-"_Es posible que haya una manera... pero la fusión solo dura 30 minutos_." -pensó Vegeta evaluado la situación . Por mucho que Vegeta ha cambiado en los últimos años, no hay nada que pueda hacer que considere la fusión permanente , y menos al recordar que los pendientes Pothara fueron destruidos.

-_No hay nada que ustedes mortales, puedan hacer. Todos ustedes están luchando una batalla perdida_ -Bills respondido.

-_No vamos a renunciar. Incluso si se trata de una lucha sin esperanza, nosotros no vamos a perder_.- Goku rugió, al mismo tiempo que su poder estalló dirigiéndose hacia el dios de la destrucción ,sin que esto lograra hacerle algún daño.

Mientras Gohan estaba mirando, él sintió una presencia a su lado. Volvió la cabeza y vio Kibitoshin.

_-Kibitoshin. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_-Gohan le preguntó, completamente desconcertado

-_El Anciano Kai y yo hemos estado observando su batalla y he venido aquí con su mejor oportunidad de ganar_- Kibitokai respondió mientras abría la mano y reveló un par de pendientes Pothara.

-¿_Los pendientes? ¿Dónde los encontraste? Pensé que ya no había ninguno _- dijo Gohan.

-_El Anciano Kai y yo los elaboramos por si se presentaba una situación así... Nadie de ustedes será capaz de derrotar a Bills como son y no hay nadie más en todo el universo que pueda hacerlo. Excepto tal vez una persona_- Kibitoshin contesto,refiriéndose a Vegetto la fusión Pothara de Goku y Vegeta.

-_No hay manera de que Vegeta vuelva a estar de acuerdo con la fusión permanente. Incluso ahora_- respondió Gohan. Pero en el fondo, sabía que era la mejor oportunidad que tenían de ganar esta pelea.

-_Pero Gohan,toda la Tierra y el universo está en juego. Bills es mucho más fuerte que Buu y más fuerte que Vegetto cuando luchó contra super Buu como un Super Saiyajin.Y a pesar del duro entrenamiento que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta se han impuesto en estos años,no pueden siquiera acercarse al poder del dios de la destrucción en su estado actual , pero lo mas seguro es que si usan los pendientes ,su poder aumentara mas haya de lo logrado en la batalla con Buu -_ argumentó Kibitoshin .

-_Lo intentare_ -dijo de Gohan finalmente cediendo . Tenía al menos que probar . Poco después, Goku aún en su forma de Super Saiyajin 3, se impacto contra el suelo frente a Gohan,Kibitoshin y el anciano Kai.

-_Papá_ - Gohan dijo preocupado. Goku respondió subiendo su ki débilmente, él estaba muy dañado, pero todavía estaba muy vivo.

-_Papá escucha, Kibitoshin vino aquí con algo que nos podría dar la oportunidad de ganar_- Gohan dijo con confianza. Su padre volvió a ponerse en pie cuando Gohan le mostró un par de aretes Pothara.

-_Gohan,no hay manera de que Vegeta este de acuerdo con la fusión permanente; otra vez no. Pero aún así, es probablemente la única manera de ganar; La danza de la fusión tiene un límite de tiempo y si lo hacemos juntos a un así el tiempo no seria suficiente, ya he visto a los chicos -_ respondió Goku.

-_Tenemos que intentar algo. No podemos dejar que Bills siga así_ -Gohan respondió, sabía que tenía razón y eso su padre lo sabia. El único problema era convencer a Vegeta . Con esa misión en mente Goku tomó las pendientes sin decir una palabra.

Y hablando de Vegeta. En su forma de Super Saiyajin 2,peleaba con el dios de la destrucción que iba a juguetear con el, incluso peor que con Goku , si eso era posible. Bills estaba dejando que Vegeta consiguiera golpearlo , sólo para su propia diversión. Entonces con un movimiento rápido, Bills arrojaron a Vegeta derecho a donde Goku y Gohan estaban . Cuando el polvo se asentó, Vegeta estaba de nuevo en su estado normal. Gohan subió su ki hasta el nivel más alto que su forma definitiva le permitía, y se dirigió hacia el imponente dios.

_-Vegeta. ¿Estás bien?-_ Goku le pregunto a su antiguo rival.

-¿_A caso me veo bien Kakarotto_?- Vegeta espetó, todavía furioso por haber sido acariciado por Bills.

-_Escucha, no hay tiempo. Gohan no resistirá mucho; tenemos que utilizar esto _-Goku respondió mientras le mostraba Vegeta los pendientes Pothara. Vegeta se sorprendió al ver que Goku los tenía.

-¿_Qué? ¿fusionar me de forma permanente otra vez? _-Vegeta preguntó enojado.

-_Es nuestra mejor oportunidad, nos guste o no, y recuerda, que cuando nos absorbió Buu, la fusión termino, así que no es realmente permanente -_dijo respondiéndole a su rival. Vegeta al recordar de cuando él estuvo dentro de Buu, casi se atraganta ante los recuerdos ya que era una experiencia desagradable . Pero Kakarotto tenía razón, podían poner una barrera, dejar que Buu los absorba y luego finalmente todo regresaría a la normalidad . Mientras tanto Goku recordó la advertencia que el viejo Kai le dio acerca de la fusión con los pendientes.

-_Está bien. Pero es mejor estar justo sobre este Kakarotto_ -Vegeta respondió mientras tomaba un pendiente, poniéndoselo en la oreja izquierda al mismo tiempo que Goku hacia lo mismo con su oreja derecha. Pero a diferencia de la ves anterior parecía que no pasaba nada .

-_Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no funcio ...-_Vegeta comenzó antes de ser interrumpido por el inicio de la fusión,su cuerpo y el de Goku se acercaron rápidamente;cuando se encontraron un brillo enceguecedor los envolvió,en medio de la luz se vislumbro una singular entidad humanoide . La entidad tenía el pelo en forma de llama como Vegeta, y los dos mechones característicos de Goku. A diferencia de la primera vez que se fusionaron , aparecieron la armadura, guantes, botas y el traje que Vegeta usa normalmente, sólo que era de color naranja brillante como el del gi de Goku , las correas de los hombros y la pieza abdominal mantuvieron su color dorado, pero parecían brillar;los guantes y las botas eran exactamente la misma que la de Vegeta.

El guerrero se quedó con los ojos cerrados por un segundo,para abrirlos a continuación

-_Estoy de vuelta_ -Vegetto proclamó al ascender a Super Saiyanjin

Bills al sentir la presencia de Vegetto volvió la vista,si bien el ki parecía una peculiar mezcla de la energía de Vegeta y Goku,se percato que ese ser era mucho mas fuerte que ellos, y debía de admitir que era mas fuerte que cualquier otro de sus adversarios;pero sin duda no lo era más que el.

-¿_Quién eres tú?_-Bills pregunto.

-_Me puedes llamar Vegetto_- respondió el aludido.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado,y que la traducción no sea pirata XD,bueno por cualquier queja o comentario estoy abierta.**

**Recuerden que los autores comen de su comentarios,no nos dejen morir de hambre. **


End file.
